Chains Of Scar
by Scar night
Summary: this is a story about a girl who is a orphan her family left her in the hands of the Wolf gang family who died when she was 4 years old to protect her from people who planed to take revenge on the star family and to make her unrecognizable they used black magic that only hides her in the daylight now she is 13 she wishes to uncover the story of her past with her only friend Nero...
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet wolf gang

Sup, my name is Scarlet wolf gang known as Scar 13years old and a new transfer student from cresset moon boarding school. I was sent hear because I got an invitation from DWMA telling me that I should come and see them as soon as possible, I called my parents and they agreed with the offer that I resaved from DWMA and as soon as I knew it I was sent to America and that what takes me hear a normal girl whose life is going change as soon as I reach the top of these stairs and walk through those doors. My cousin zero was waiting at the top of the stairs

"Sup Scar" he said in a voice that sound like he was pleased to see me

Zero's a year older than me and when you look at him and me you see no resemblance at all. He has raven black hair that looks blue in the sun while I had dark brown hair that looked crimson in the sun, his eyes midnight black that shows no life in to the air and my light brown eyes that look gold showed evil within them but zero didn't care.

"Scar this is the new comer's room they will tell you what to do so I will see you sometime" he said giving me a little nudge.

I nodded back, smiled then walked in to the new comer's room there was teacher standing behind a table with two baskets each with different tags one saying weapon and the other saying Meister.

"What's your name child?" he said

"Scar wolf gang" I said handing him the invitation I received

"Ah, a weapon a special weapon" he said handing back my invitation and badge.

I pined the badge on to my red and black jacket I felt proud of myself being the only member of my whole family who is a weapon it was strange thou being the only weapon in my family but I began to forget after a while after being so dragged in to a book of rules then I began to think about the book of spells my friend gave me but I thought that if a touch that book in public they would immediately try to kill me so I decided to keep the book hidden from others. Soon I began to feel left out not being able to have a Meister because I saw every one with a Meister

Sigh* "I'm never going get a Miester at this rate" but then I spoke too soon

"Excuse me but are you a weapon?" the strange boy said in a soft British ascent

I stood up and turned around and saw his badge saying Meister "yes I 'am a weapon" I said looking confused wondering why a guy would ask a girl to be his weapon

"That's great I'm Nero but we need to test our soul wave lengths are matched" he said in a happy cheerful smile grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs face first. By the time we reach the end of the stairs I had already gotten a nose bleed and went straight to the nurse making this face at her . ;;

This is my first lesion in DWMA learning about souls, dorms, kishan's and school rules and yet I still don't know how too change in too a weapon! And yet Sid our teacher is blabbering about our school rules

Sigh* "class is never going end is it Nero?" I say turning my head to him

"Nero?" I whisper to his ear like some angry person

"Wha-what..?" he said jumping out of his seat

I banging my head agents my desk saying "_why, why, why_"

"NERO!" Sid said in range mode

"Since you goofed off you can answer this question, Nero" Sid said with a chuckle in his voice

"_I guess this is what happens when your teacher is a zombie, aye Nero?" _I whisper to him but yet I was too late he already got to the front of the class and wrote the answer

"It's right, but how did you without paying attention to Sid?" I whispered to him disappointedly

"alright class let's get to our practice fight class, and show me what you've got" he said in an evil chuckle that made me shiver, we entered a room that looked like one of those ballet rehearsal rooms and then out of nowhere my grandfather Stine barged in to the room in his office chair and falls face flat on the floor.

"Grandpa! Are you ok?" I shouted shoving people out of my way as I make my way through the crowd he didn't reply he just laid their like a pancake like what my country would say, soon the DWMA's old vice principal came in with a walking stick and whacked the back of his head.

"OMG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRANDPA!"I shouted at him, just as I was going to punch him in the face but then Nero came and grabbed my fist and pined me to the wall and whispered in my ear "_Don't do anything stupid" _he let go and let me slide to the floor and stare at his emerald green eyes with pupils that were the shape of stars "_a star clan member" _I said with my last breath then blacked the time I regained vision I saw myself as a weapon called a Kusarigama and Nero was dancing and swinging me about I saw my grandfather Stine laughing drinking a cup of coffee with the old vice principal

"Nero, what's going on?"

"Where testing our wave lengths" he said in a serous voice, and then after a while Nero stopped dancing and swinging me around so that I can turn human again my grandfather asked if he could talked to me in private and then there was a complete silence as we walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nero Death

Hi my name is Nero Death known as Nero a blond haired kid that looks green with black stripes on the tips of my hair who's 13 years old I started DWMA before Scar did, I waited for half a term for a weapon I guess I was pretty lucky I found Scar and even more surprising she's the granddaughter of the most famous Stine Mr. Stine the Miester of the head master Death scythe. But then Scar still remains a mystery to all …

"_NOOOO!" _I heard a screaming from outside so I charged at the door and it swung open I saw Scar collapsed on the floor crying, I walked over to her and stroked her hair and she turned to face me grabbed me pulled me close and continued to cry I raped my arms around her trying to calm her down_ "Crona, has taken her in as his own child after her mother Tsubaki and her father Black Star died in a battle when she was 4years old so she would be known as my adopted granddaughter" said Stine looking down dully at her_

"_I thought she should know before I die" _he said with a grin then walked away in to the shadows of the school and was never too be seen anywhere again….

It's been a week since Scar started DWMA and that means today me and Scar get our first Shinigami hunt. but then Scars been looking a bit lonely lately I think it's because she has no friends hear in this school, so then I thought I might do some snooping around to find some info about what others thought of Scar from their point of view so I went to my father's office and looked through his mirror but then all I saw was my grandfather siting on his rocking chair looking back at me.

"What's up my little Nero?" my grandfather said back at me with some goofy chuckle

"Ah…, hi grandpa could you do me a favor and find out about peoples point of view of scar" I said back at him nervously then suddenly my father comes in and looks at me disappointedly and sends me back to class, on the way I hear some kids talk about how strange Scar was. I narrowed my eyes and continued to keep walking forwards till I reached the class room and saw it empty I pulled out a mirror and looked in to it trying to find Scar "Found you" I ran out of the class rushed up the stairs kicked the roof door open and saw Scar standing at the tip of the spike with the wind rushing through her long wavy hair slowly lifting her arms up.

"DON'T JUMP!" I shouted to her and her eyes snapped opened, she loses her balance she stumbles to her death and shouts out in the top of her voice

"NERO!" and I ran in to action summoning my dad's skateboard and dive off after her and managed cached her by the leg before she touched the ground and used dad's skateboard to soften our landing

"god that was close" I say huffing and puffing as I stare at Scar staring at me with wide eyes, her eyes glow red as red as a blood colored rose then poof she suddenly becomes a weapon within my arms

"What" I say confused then suddenly I heard screams coming from the town's square…

"_Let's go_" Scar shouts back I tie her around my waste like a belt and we skateboard off with scar's chains rustling in the wind making the sound of wind chimes. We arrive at town square surrounded by trees and a fountain in the middle with water that feels ice cold but I couldn't see any Shinigami or in translation Kishan

"Heads up" Scar shouts at me

"What?" I shout she quickly unwinds herself turns human and shoves me away as the Kishan lands on her like she was a landing pad and crushes her agents the ground then jumps back in to an alert position I rush up to Scar pick her up from the floor and give her a little shake and she coughs out blood "Nero, we can do this if we work together" she said with lips the color Red the sun was setting and her eyes and hair began to turn Dark brown it was like I was seeing the last light of her like she was fading away…

She closed her eyes and suddenly she becomes a weapon again slowly raping her chains around my hand "get ready, the street lights should turn on in 3..2..1..now" Scar whispers and we charge strait at the Kishan…


End file.
